Abrazate a mi y nunca me dejes ir
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Ichigo,es un universitario que solo pensaba que su vida era aburrida. Todo cambio hasta conocer en su trabajo a cierta pelinaranja.Un dia llego ala cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella pero sera lo mismo ¿aun cuando ella es una desafortunada en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Olis queridos lectores jojojo si ya estoy de vuelta. Aunque se que me seguirán pateando el trasero por no seguir con mi otro fic y subir uno nuevo pero... yo lo soportare :D! Esta vez es algo mas dramatico el fic, bueno hablo de la historia por que en si este primer capi no tiene nada de dramatismo XD bueno en fin, solo una pequeña ADVERTENCIA ciertamente casi todos los capis tendran un encuentro de lemmon o sadomasoquismo :D! no se si muy fuerte o no pues me considero nueva en estos andares de redactura, pero dare mi mayor esfuerzo. ¿Peticiones? claro seran bien aceptadas ^^ ¿Consejos? mas que bien recibidos, ¿Criticas? acepto pero sin tomatazo XD Espero que se diviertan. **Enjoy it! **

N/A: Bleach no es mio pertenece a Kubo-sama.

* * *

><p>«Siempre eh pensado que mi vida es aburrida, nunca me ah sucesido algo fuera de lo normal. Las mismas rutinas universitarias, las mismas jornadas de trabajo, lo mismo y lo mismo por siempre. Eh estado lejos de mi familia desde que decidi estudiar medicina en la ciudad de tokio, es doloroso saber que me pierdo la adolescencia de mis hermanas ¿pero que se le puede hacer? Hay veces en las que extraño las idioteces de mi viejo, pero no tanto como para tenerlas a diario, ahora que recuerdo solamente los veo los sabados. Son los dias que viajo hacia mi ciudad natal, Karakura. No es tan lejos de aquí, pero bueno los viajes no son lo mio. Algunas veces me pregunto si viviré lo mismo, es aburrido, y mas que eso es frustrante. Se que quiero una vida normal, pero bueno, algo fuera de lo común no le hace daño a nadie , ¿verdad? »<p>

Eso es lo que pensaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos cierto pelinaranja, mientras caminaba por las calles de tokio para llegar a la universidad. Las luces fosforecentes de los anuncios alumbraban la ciudad de noche, una vista muy hermosa para cualquier turista. Pero no para el, no cuando andaba con ese humor.

Su proyecto que tenia por entregar hasta la proxima semana, se le ah hecho un completo fastidio. No tenia mucho tiempo libre despues de haber tomado el trabajo de medio tiempo en un minimarket que casualmente habre las 24 hrs. Asi que el unico dia libre para el siempre era el miercoles, puesto que no trabaja ese dia. « _¡Demonios! Voy demasiado tarde, necesito marcarle a Rukia, ella es la encargada de las llaves del laboratorio… _» saco su celular y comenzo a teclear buscando el nombre de la chica, cuando lo encontro decidio marcarle…

. . .

7:14 p.m Laboratorio medico de la UT.

El sonido de un celular hacia eco en las cuatro paredes de esa gran oscura habitacion. En ella se podian ver las mesas de acero inoxidable, especiales para las practicas que se conllevaban ahí, del lado izquierdo habian dos enormes muebles igual de acero para guardar los materiales, a lo lejos se podian ver la campana de extractores, debajo en el suelo se podia visualizar una luz resplandeciente que se prendia y apagaba, de lado de esa luz se observaban unas siluetas que se movian ala par…

-¿No vas a contestar?- decia una voz grave pero algo entrecortada.

-n-no… ¿por que paraste?- pregunto una femenina igual de agotada.

-Tranquila… P-pense que contestarias solo eso…- comento tomando el ritmo que tenian desde hace un buen rato. La mujer comenzo a gemir algo fuerte haciendo eco, incluso mas que el de el celular. Extendio sus manos, intento aferrarse de algo, pero estando en el suelo… ¿aferrarse de que?

Por su parte sonrio al verla de esa manera, amaba eso de ella, aun cuando se retorcia de placer por sus embestidas, no era capaz de reconocerlo y trataba de esconderlo tras esa mirada "disque" fria. «_Pero por dios rukia eres tan transparente…_» pensaba el chico quien no paraba ni un segundo.

-a-admite que ahh… l-lo disfrutas…- provocaba el chico de cabello rojo mirandola directo a los ojos con una mirada sexy.

-n-nunca… nh ahh- contesto entre gemidos. Pero que mujer mas orgullosa…

La tomo fuerte de su pequeña cintura, y la hizo voltear quedando boca abajo. Grito fuerte por el brusco movimiento y mas por sentir el frio piso rozar su piel, su cabeza yacia recostada sobre el suelo mientras sus caderas eran prisioneras de unas fuertes manos, no tardo en arquear la espalda tras las rapidas embestidas del pelirrojo.

-¿q-que crees lo que diran?, si supieran que la encargada de las llaves hace esto casi todas las noches en el laboratorio…- comento en un suspiro ronco.

-n-no me interesa… nnh R-renji m-mas lento…- rogaba la pelinegra con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. El chico obedecio y bajo un poco el ritmo mientras bajaba hacia su rostro.

-Lo siento… ¿te lastime?- pregunto susurrando hacia su oido mientras lamia su oreja. Al sentirlo cerca de su rostro se volvio hacia el quedando frente a frente, regresando a la posicion de antes. Esta lo miro confundida, ¿De cuando aca el tan atento? Lo tomo del cuello y lo beso en los labios, sin negarle la accion, le dovolvio el beso introduciendo su lengua saboreando su exquisita cavidad. Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en una batalla de profunda pasion, dirigio su mano derecha hacia uno de sus pezones, el no lo acariciaba pues ella no necesitaba eso, en cambio lo apreto sin medida y retorcia entre sus dedos, la pelinegra queria gritar pero no podia, de lleno detuvo el beso para gemir entre sus labios.

Renji ezboso una risita por su rostro, sin mas se dirigio hasta quedar frente a sus pequeños pechos, su mirada se torno hacia la de ella, era una de complicidad y burlona esta solo se limito ah hacer una mueca y cerrar sus ojos con un punzante ceño fruncido, sin indicacion o permiso comenzo a succionarlo tanto que parecia hambriento, -hambriento de ella- lamia y mordia sus pezones mientras ella gemia apretando su cuello, y de nuevo casi inconsientemente volvio apretar sus piernas y comenzo a moverse tomando ritmo, el solo sonrio. «_¡mierda! me esta exitando tanto que me hace perder la razon…_»

-R-renji mas r-rapido ¡ahh a-apresurate!- grito la pelinegra entre sus brazos moviendo desenfrenadamente sus caderas.

-D-decidete mujer- se alejo de ella y de nuevo comenzo a penetrarla fuerte con anhelo en su mirada, levanto su pierna con su mano izquierda recargandola en su hombro tomandola de apoyo, mientras que la otra pierna yacia enredada en su cintura, tomo sus caderas con la derecha para ayudarla con las embestidas.

-r-rukia ¡rukia!- susurraba acelerado y ronco el pelirrojo con cada empujon.

-¡renji voy a…!-gimio la ojivioleta arqueando la espalday jalando el cuello del chico. Este solo gruño fuerte mientras sentia como su miembro era aprisionado por su interior y al igual que ella ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Renji suspiro mientras trataba de volver su repiracion normal, observo a rukia que tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras su pecho subia y bajaba.

Tomo con ambas manos su rostro y limpio unas lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas, le sonrio sincero y la beso tiernamente, aprovecho la oportunidad de distraerla para salir de ella lentamente, con cuidado para no lastimarla.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-si… tranquilo- contesto con voz tierna mientras acariciaba un mechon de su largo cabello.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que se les pusiera la piel de gallina, renji se incorporo de inmediato.

-toma tapate con esto- dijo mientras le daba su camisa a rukia, esta lo hizo y se la coloco como si fuera de ella, en lo que abotonaba los botones recordo algo importante…

-Renji… ¿cerraste la puerta principal verdad?- preguntaba curiosa rukia. Por su parte el pelirrojo comenzo a sudar frio.

-¿L-la puerta principal dices?- sus ojos casi se ponian blancos de la mirada asesina de la pelinegra.

-si esa misma, Renji- comento algo cabreada.

-bueno digamos que me emociono la idea de hacerlo en el suelo y pues… me olvide por completo de ese pequeño detalle jeje- reia nervioso.

-!Renji! ¡Eso era lo mas importante! ¡Eres un imbecil!- gritaba euforica la chica « _si un imbecil que te ama y te da placer_ » penso hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriendo los puso a sudar frio.

-Tranquila yo me encargare de esto- renji camino decidido hacia la puerta.

-!Espera idiota aun no estas vesti…-pero era demasiado tarde el sujeto se le habia adelantado a renji, abrio la puerta de una patada y enseguida entro su silueta buscando lo que era el interruptor de la luz. Al conseguirlo no dudo ni un segundo en prenderla…

-¿Que demonios sucede aqui?- grito la voz grave del pelinaranja.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamaron espantados los chicos complices del pecado.

-!Renji! !Rukia! Que mierda… -observo a los presentes y comprendio todo- ah ya veo- comento con una mirada picara que hizo que los enamorados se sonrojaran.

-!Callate idiota! No digas lo que es obvio…- gritaba rukia aferrada a la camisa de su compañero.

-Si y lo obvio es que… renji esta desnudo, !vistete mandril!- decia completamente cabreado el ojimarron.

-¿Que? No te intimides ichigo- comento orgulloso el pelirrojo mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura, rukia e ichigo lo miraban con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-No… encerio…renji vistete… no quiero ver …miserias- dijo irritado de tanto escandalo. Renji solo se limito a mirar a rukia para despues ponerse sus pantalones.

-¿Y que estas haciendo aqui Ichigo?- pregunto rukia.

-¡Vine para el proyecto idiota! Te marque mil veces y no contestabas, pero ya veo que estabas muy ocupada, de puro milagro encontre la puerta principal abierta, aunque no pense que el laboratorio tambien lo estaria- dijo burlon ante el acto sus compañeros.

Rukia tomo su celular para verificar las llamadas perdidas.

-Asi que era cierto…- dijo lo obvio para el pelinaranja.

-No sirve de nada si las checas ahora- estaba enfurecido, realmente lo estaban sacando de sus casillas.

-!AH! Eso explica las llamadas de hace un rato… asi que eras tu ichigo- reia renji sin parar.

-!Callate! Solo vine por las llav…- pero algo golpeo su cabeza- ¿Que te pasa idiota?- grito enfurecido ante el golpe de rukia.

-!Tomalas y largate!- ichigo bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unas llaves las cogio para despues salir de ahí. Claro haria su trabajo en el laboratorio del segundo piso, nunca quisiera estar en un lugar donde sus compañeros habian terminado de tener sexo, seria algo extraño e incomodo.

Segundos despues habrio el lugar con las llaves, encendio las luces y tomo una bata que yacia colgada en uno de los percheros cerca. Empezo a sacar materiales, y despues de unos minutos comenzo a realizar su trabajo. Su proyecto no era tan dificil, solamente tenia que analizar una bacteria que se incrustraba en el cuerpo por medio del tipo de ambiente, ya llevaba algo avanzado, sabia que tal bacteria actuaba tres horas despues de estar dentro del cuerpo mientras se esparcia por este mismo. Aun le faltaban unos analisis, como la familia de la bacteria ,el lugar donde se frecuentaba y la tesis. No muy dificil pero si tardado. Y lo que menos tenia era el tiempo suficiente para ello.

Despues de unos minutos Rukia y Renji aparecieron en el lumbral de la puerta. Ichigo los miro curioso y extrañado al ver a ambos ahí, despues de observar a rukia tomar su caja petri comprendio todo. Asi que ellos querian que guardara el secreto.

- dime ¿que es lo que haras con esta muestra?- pregunto la pelinegra con la caja en manos.

-incubar…- pronuncio algo sorprendido aun.

-de inmediato- dijo sin mas para dirigirse hacia el pequeño cuarto que se encontraba dentro del Lab. donde se hallaban las incubadoras y otros aparatos como la autoclave. Por su parte Renji comenzo a leer el reporte que llevaba ichigo hasta lo ultimo de su investigacion. De su maletin saco una carpeta azul, la abrio acertando con la cabeza al leer lo que tenia dentro. Sin mas la extendio hacia ichigo sorprendiendolo e indicando que la tomase.

-Es mi tesis y algunas investigaciones sobre la familia de este tipo de bacteria-comentaba hundiendo los hombros- te ayudara con tus reportes.

Wow si esto iba a pasar cuando los descubria, el lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca se los imagino a ellos ayudandole y mucho menos haciendo su trabajo. Que grande sopresa le dieron.

-¿desde cuando tienes esto en tu maleta?- pregunto curioso el pelinaranja.

-no lose, como dos meses supongo… ¿Que?-pregunto ante la cara de asco que habia puesto ichigo- nunca eh arreglado mi maletin y nunca lo hare- y era verdad, el no era el tipo de chico organizado, ademas de que realmente no le importaban cosas tan triviales como la higiene de su maletin.

-¡Listo!-exclamo rukia saliendo del pequeño cuarto- solo tienes que esperar doce horas para la incubacion y tu bacteria crecera- comento casi feliz, algo que hizo que ichigo casi vomitara.

-esta bien asi tendre tiempo en la tarde para hacer el frotis y venir a examinarlo- decia algo cansado de pensar que tendria que venir de nuevo en la tarde para despues irse a trabajar.

- no te preocupes, tengo tiempo libre para hacerte el frotis, claro si quieres, asi solo tendrias que examinarlo- decia rukia encontrandole facilidades para su proyecto.

-Me parece bien, aunque recuerda que quiero frotis de mi bacteria no de otra cosa…- rukia se sonrojo ante el comentario obseno del ojimarron.

- !Por supuesto imbecil!- decia ya menos sonrojada.

-¿Y?- pregunto a sus compañeros.

-¿Que?- dijo renji algo curioso por la repentina pregunta.

- ¿Desde cuando empezaron con esto?- solto de golpe ichigo, observo sus rostros algo negativos por la pregunta asi que decidio meterle mas al asunto, desde luego que queria saber sobre su nueva aventuresca relacion- vamos los "amigos" no se guardan secretos-

-como si quisieramos decirtelo, ademas desde cuando te importa nuestra vida privada?- comento furioso renji.

-curiosidad… !ya diganme!-

-¡demonios!- ambos amantes se sonrojaron al unisono- comenzamos desde hace 3 meses, ahora que se hace mas pesado el semestre y desde que comenzamos con el trabajo no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros…- hablo renji rapido como si alguien lo estubiera persiguiendo.

-asi que por eso aprovechan las horas de la escuela ¿eh? No estan tan perdidos despues de todo- reia burlon el pelinaranja.

-¡Callate idiota! Promete que guardaras el secreto…- rukia lo miraba casi rogandole con los ojos, algo que nunca funcionaba en ichigo pero algo tenia que intentar.

-Pues…-

-¡Prometelo!- gritaron ambos enamorados.

-¡De acuerdo! Mientras me sigan ayudando no habra problemas- los presentes se miraron y tras un suspiro acentaron con la cabeza, pues con el sabian que no les quedaba de otra.

Despues de estar una hora ayudandole a ichigo con su aburrido proyecto rukia decidio sacar conversacion a una silenciosa sala de investigacion.

-dime Ichigo ¿como te va con aquella rubia?-solto de golpe la ojivioleta.

-Ah esa, hace una semana que rompi con ella- dijo sin importancia.

-¿tan rapido?- comento renji quien analizaba tras un microscopio.

-Si, digamos que no era mi tipo-

-¿y eso? Sin mas no recuerdo ¿no fuiste tu quien dijo que era la ideal para ti?- pregunto renji dejando de lado el aparato para mirar a ichigo.

-bueno tal vez exagere, ademas era una de esas manipuladoras. Y manipulacion es lo que menos necesito en mi vida- suspiro, solto la pluma con la que escribia para empezar a tallar sus ojos, se sentia cansado y fastidiado de tantas preguntas.

-mmm ichigo para empezar en esta vida no hay ni una mujer que no sea manipuladora…- comentaba rukia mientras renji acertaba con la cabeza – a este paso lo unico que ganaras es quedarte solo y amargado-

-Bueno lo de mujeres manipuladoras es cierto, creeme lo vivo dia a di!AHHH¡ ¿Qué te pasa enana?- grito ante la patada de rukia.

-¿Acaso soy manipuladora? ¡Dimelo!- tomo su cuello y desesperadamente lo empezo a jalotear exigiendo una respuesta.

-n-no amor- comento renji totalmente rendido ante su especial novia. Ichigo lo veia con cara de lastima, pobre, mira que cargar con una novia como rukia debia ser duro, pero hasta eso ha sabido como sobrevivir el mandril.

De pronto la alarma de un celular comenzo a sonar sorprendiendo a los presentes, despues de unos segundos de torturar a su novio Rukia se dio cuenta de que era el suyo, asi que camino hacia el para callar el fastidioso ruido que provenia del aparato. No tardo ni una milesima de segundo en poner los ojos en blanco al verificar la hora. Las 8:43 p.m.

-¡Renji! Tenemos que irnos- grito rukia preocupada haciendo saltar al gran pelirrojo. Ichigo observaba con una ceja levantada por el comportamiento de su pequeña amiga.

-¿Por qué rukia?-

-¿¡mandril no has visto la hora!- dijo poniendole su celular en la cara. Tras verla la cara de renji cambio de viva a muerta.- si no mueves tu trasero llegaremos tarde, y ¡no quiero que mi hermano me regañe!- rukia jalo a renji quien aun no tragaba la noticia. Ichigo reia por lo bajo al ver a una rukia tratar de mover a su novio quien ni palabra daba. –¡Renji muevete o perderas tu trasero!- tras escuchar eso renji volvio en si, rapido tomo su maletin y cargo a rukia poniendola en su hombro derecho.

-¡Lo siento fresita la ayuda tendra que esperar!- tras decir eso renji corrio con rukia en brazos hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su auto.

Ichigo solo los vio salir con una gota en su cabeza, despues de varios suspiros, decidio salir de ahí.

Tomo la tesis de renji y la guardo en su maletin, apago las luces y cerro el lab. Con las llaves que le habia dado rukia. « _esa enana se fue sin las llaves…_» penso. Sin mas bajo para cerrar el otro lab., tras haberlo cerrado se dirigio a la puerta principal tomo su abrigo que se hallaba en el perchero de la entrada salio y metio la llave para cerrar la puerta correctamente. Guardo las llaves en su bolsillo y camino hacia el estacionamiento. Sonrio al encontrar su amado auto, un mustang clasico color negro. No era el mejor auto del mundo, el lo sabia, pero lo amaba y para el era el mejor. Ademas el no tenia por que impresionar a nadie.

Encendio el auto y emprendio carrera hacia su departamento. Tras varios minutos de recorrer la ciudad, comenzo a pensar si ir a su departamento era lo que de verdad queria, de pronto el semaforo cambio a color verde pero el no piso el pedal en cambio se quedo ahí donde estaba, ganandose varios pitidos de los clacson de los autos vecinos y algunas palabrotas de las personas que pasaban a su lado casi volando solo para continuar con su camino.

Ichigo miro hacia enfrente, solo faltaban dos calles para llegar a su departamento… no, el no hiria ahí solo para encontrar el vacio de su hogar.

El semaforo cambio a color amarillo, el pelinaranja piso con violencia el pedal y de un fuerte tiron jalo el volante para dar una vuelta en U causando algunos accidentes detrás de el. Corrio casi todo el camino de regreso que ya llevaba sin limites, cualquier luz roja se la pasaba y no le importaba.

« _Tal vez si el cambio no viene a mi… yo deba ir por el_» y asi continuo corriendo ha alta velocidad con su auto hasta donde quiera que llegase.

* * *

><p>Miro con cara de decepcion al encontrar frente a el una tienda que se llamaba "Unagiya's Market" ¡Pero que demonios! Cuando hablaba de cambios se referia a algo fuera de lo comun no a su trabajo. Volteo para mirar enojado a su auto, pero despues suspiro sabiendo que el no tenia la culpa ademas el no se manejaba solo « <em>ni que fuera un transformer…<em>» penso recordando la pelicula que habia visto la semana pasada.

Ya resignado camino hacia la tienda, lo primero que observo fue la caja, pero para su sorpresa no habia nadie. Algo extraño pues se supone que hoy estaria a cargo chad.

-¡OH! Pero mira a quien trajo el viento, ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué acaso me extrañaste tanto que ni siquiera quieres un dia de descanso?- pregunto una mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

-¡Ya quisiera Ikumi-san!- dijo ichigo tomando asiento en una silla- solo vine por que estaba aburrido- tomo una revista y comenzo a leerla ignorando que su jefa venia cargada de cuatro pesadas cajas.

-Hmp, como si fuera tu tienda eh… ¡toma!- ikumi le lanzo un delantal en la cara- al menos ayudame en la caja inutil-

-Pues ya que…-resignado se acomodo el delantal y se poso detrás de la caja registradora- ¿Qué paso con chad?- pregunto aun leyendo la revista.

-vino en la tarde, pero despues me pidio permiso para salir temprano, al parecer tenia una cita- dijo acomodando las cajas en un almacen de la tienda-

-asi que eso era eh…- dio vuelta a la pagina de la revista.

-¡Vamos ichigo arriba ese animo!- comento ikumi totalmente alegre – no es tu culpa de que chad consiga mas citas que tu- ichigo la miro cabreado – jeje ire por otras cajas al otro almacen atiende la tienda ¿entendido?- pregunto.

-si si si… -

-¡Ah! Y recuerda el…- pero no pudo continuar por que ichigo se le habia adelantado.

-"el cliente siempre tiene la razon" – pronuncio sin interes.

-Perfecto, ya vengo amargado…- ikumi salio por la puerta trasera de la tienda.

-no soy un amargado…- susurro ichigo con la vista en la revista. Aunque ni siquiera la leia solamente la estaba hojeando.

La campanilla de la puerta sono dando a entender de que habia llegado un cliente. Sin poner atencion ichigo guardo la revista debajo del mostrador y espero a que la persona se decidiera por el producto y pagara para irse.

Escucho una dulce voz tararear una cancion algo conocida por la region, "clap your hands" del grupo 2ne1. Interesado siguio escuchando hasta que un grito sorpresivo lo espanto, corrio hacia la persona que estaba de cuclillas frente a los dulces. Ichigo abrio sus ojos casi parpadeando para verificar lo que estaba viendo, una hermosa chica de cabello naranja casi como el de el solo que un poco mas oscuro estaba frente a el con una cara completamente preocupada.

-D-disculpe esta todo bien- pregunto algo tonto el ojimarron. De pronto la chica volteo hacia el mostrando su bello rostro y sus ojos completamente plateados como la luna.

-Se acabo…- dijo con voz triste y con lagrimillas en sus ojos.

-¿Eh?- ichigo se habia preocupado pues ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-Se acabaron los pocky de fresa con chocolate- ichigo casi se caia por la tonta respuesta de la chica, sus ojos vidriosos miraron hacia enfrente encontrandose con una repisa totalmente vacia. Sin mas se limpio el rostro y tras una vivaz sonrisa tomo unos sabor a fresa solamente –Pues ni modo me llevare estos- el pelinaranja parpadeo varias veces, ¿Cómo se pudo recuperar tan rapido? Y ¿Cómo pudo cambiar esa cara triste a una completa feliz? Que acaso ¿era una actriz?

-D-disculpe ¿esta bien?- pregunto la ojigris preocupada.

-¡AH! Si… llevaras ese ¿verdad? E-enseguida te lo cobro- ichigo corrio hacia la caja seguido por la chica, en el mostrador deposito tres cajas de pocky sabor fresa.

-¿t-todo eso?- dijo sorprendido con un gota en su cabeza por la gran cantidad.

-¿algun problema? – pregunto curiosa.

-¡eh! No, disculpeme…- tomo las cajas y las paso por el identificador, las guardo en una bolsa y se las entrego a la ojigris. –son $45.99 –

-sabes, muchos me preguntan lo mismo cuando ven las cantidades de dulce que compro- dijo buscando el dinero en su monedero –toma – extendio sonriente un billete de $100.

Ichigo busco en la caja para poder darle la feria, hasta que inconsientemente pregunto… -y ¿has dejado de frecuentar esas tiendas?- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par sorprendida por la pregunta, al igual que ella ichigo se habia sorprendido y ala vez se habia maldecido por hablar sin pensar.

-sinceramente si…-dijo sin mas.

Ichigo se golpeo internamente por haber metido la pata, ahora habia perdido un cliente… pero no estaba seguro si esa era la causa de su preocupacion.

-aquí tienes tu feria…-comento desilucionado el pelinaranja.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun- contesto contenta guardando la feria, abrio una caja de pocky e introdujo uno a su boca, saboreando el dulce sabor a fresa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi…- la pelinaranja apunto con el pedazo de pocky a la tarjeta que tenia su delantal mirandolo de una manera divertida. Ichigo miro la etiqueta y en efecto decia su nombre.

-Oh…-sin darse cuenta la chica ya se encontraba camino hacia la puerta, corrio hacia ella y la tomo del hombro para que esperara, pero de nuevo sus acciones eran inconsientes, y la ojigris lo miraba curioso con un pocky en su boca- e-esto tu nombre- dijo nervioso.

-¿eh?- pregunto la joven sin entenderle.

-p-puedo saber tu nombre- comento rapido y con carmin en sus mejillas.

La pelinaranja sonrio y de un mordisco se termino el suculento dulce que comia – Orihime inoue – pronuncio sonriente. Ichigo solto su hombro satisfecho mientras le sonreia discretamente. –bye bye kurosaki-kun- dijo orihime saliendo de la tienda, sonando una vez la campanilla de la puerta.

El ojimarron se quedo ahí en la puerta observando como se iba alejando aquella chica, hasta que un bote de shampoo se estampo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede vieja?- pero lo callo otro bote de shampoo.

-¿A quien le dices vieja? Animal- pregunto ikumi entrando por la puerta trasera- ven aquí y ayudame con estas cajas- resigando tomo las cajas que traia su jefa y caminaron hacia el almacen.

-¿es todo?- pregunto irritado el universitario.

-Si…-decidido iba a salir pero ikumi fue mas rapida y lo jalo del cuello- espera un momento ichigo, ¿Quién era esa chica ehh?- preguntaba con una mirada picara.

-un cliente…- dijo sonrojado por haber sido descubierto –espera, ¿estabas espiando?-

-no… -pero ichigo sabia que era mentira- bueno solo un poco, deja eso de lado ichigo nunca te habia visto actuar tan estupido- comento sorprendida.

-no actue como un estupido-

-si claro… bueno al menos es mucho mejor que esa rubia oxigenada- decia ikumi aun tomandolo del cuello.

-¿desde cuando sabes sobre mi vida privada?- pregunto tratando de safarse del agarre.

- mmm… no lo se, pero bueno sobre la rubia era inevitable que no lo supiera- decia cabreada- venia todos los dias a verte ademas de que ni siquiera te dejaba trabajar, aunque no negare que me causaba risa ver como trataba de manipularte jajaja- reia sin piedad su jefa.

-¡Callate! Y dejame ir…- ikumi lo solto observando la cara de ichigo -me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien mejor- sonriente- ¿viste su cabello? ¿Te imaginas como serian sus hijos? Una familia naranja, yo tendria que ver eso- decia navegando ikumi por los espacios remotos de su imaginacion.

-Pero si apenas la acabo de conocer y ¿tu ya quieres que tenga hijos?- comento horrorizado por la idea.

-bueno bueno un comienzo es un comienzo- decia suspirando ikumi – por cierto ya termine con las cajas, ya puedes irte si deseas-

-¡Claro me largo!- salio del almacen seguido por ikumi que lo veia con una cara incredula por su respuesta. Antes de salir tomo la revista que habia dejado en el mostrador –¡me llevo esto! – sin permiso salio de la tienda corriendo hacia su auto.

-¡Por supuesto lo restare de tu sueldo!- gritaba ikumi desde la tienda.

Ichigo solo sonrio por la respuesta de su jefa, encendio su auto recordando la sonrisa de la ojigris mientras le decia su nombre. –Orihime inoue…- susurro para si pisando el pedal del coche -¿dejaras de frecuentar esta tienda tambien?- se pregunto mentalmente dirigiendose hacia su apartamento.

* * *

><p>En medio de un parque se hallaba cierta pelinaranja sentada en una de las bancas, reia divertida al exhalar el aire frio de la noche. En segundos no tardo en caer copos de nieve. Ciertamente tokio era un lugar sorpresivo. Una vibracion la saco de sus pensamientos, vio el nombre con una mueca y decidio contestar.<p>

-Hola Grimmi- hablo lo mas feliz que pudo.

-Hola amor… ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto tras la bocina el hombre de voz gruesa.

-vine a comprar pocky's- contesto sin importancia.

-ya veo… ¿y? algo interesante en la tienda-

-pues esta vez si, conoci ha alguien muy interesante- dijo emocionada la ojigris comiendo otro dulce.

-Me alegro amor… Orihime marco por que… no podre reunirme mañana contigo- decia algo triste.

-asi que se cancela la cita…-dijo igual de triste- esta bien no te preocupes Grimmi-

-Gracias por comprender… te amo Orihime- sin mas se despidio y colgo el telefono.

-yo ya no se si te amo Grimmi…- susurro orihime guardando su celular, miro hacia arriba y observo el cielo lleno de estrellas, algo hermoso, siempre que veia un cielo asi no le traia mas que alegria, pero ahora solo le transmitia tristeza. Como si fuera reflejo del destino recordo la sonrisa del pelinaranja, sorprendida sonrio recordando su nombre –Kurosaki ichigo…- susurro poniendose de pie y caminando por el solitario parque. -¿para que te serviria mi nombre?- pregunto entre curiosa y feliz. Sin mas se detuvo a comer otro pocky para poder caminar de regreso al departamento que compartia con su amado novio.

* * *

><p>¿Y? díganme que les pareció para continuar... bueno aunque no me dijeran nada yo seguiré escribiendo verdad pero... !AH! se crean, no obvio que su opinión para mi es lo mas importante para seguir escribiendo. Bueno sin mas espero que les haya gustado.<p>

¿Un review? No hace daño a nadie :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Olis Queridos Lectores :D!**

Aqui de nuevo yo jojojoo, bueno se que dije "para el fin de semana" pero bueno me fui de pachanguera ajajajja asi que no me dio tiempo T_T Lo siento! Pero bueno ahora les traigo un new capi de este bonito Fic :D -Ajam ¬¬- XD

**Si** **amas el Ichihime lee esto: **

Bueno ejem, les tengo un NOTICION! hace poco estaba leyendo un fic de una autora que me gusta mucho su modo de escribir *-* aunque escriba puro ulquihime ^^UU bueno el caso es... que en su pagina de perfil tiene una ENCUESTA! sobre el personaje ideal de bleach que haria pareja con nuestra hermosa Orihime! Obvio YO vote por Ichigo! peero al ver los resultados me decepcione un poquito u,u ICHIHIME tenia como un 20 % ISHIHIME (ishida X Orihime) como un 30% y ULQUIHIME un 70% la verdad no recuerdo muy bien pero por ahi andaban. NO PUEDO CREER QUE HASTA EL ISHI-HIME NOS GANARA ¬¬* me siento mal T^T asi que les paso la pagina de perfil de -Inulover4eva-

(www. fan fiction. net/ u / 665002 / Inu lover 4eva #) ya saben solo junten TODOS los espacios, la verdad no se si esta bien si hago esto XD! asi que si ven mi cuenta cancelada ya sabran por que ajajaja XD Bueno lo unico que les pido es que si son AMANTES DEL ICHIHIME y tienen cuenta en FF por favor voten claro por Ichihime ehh no se me vayan para otro lado :) no les quitara mas que 1 min de su preciado tiempo.

bueno sin mas que decir Un **besotee**! ;)! and **Enjoy it!**

**N/A: **Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sama y bla bla bla :D!

* * *

><p><strong>-Inseguridades.<strong>

El sol se colaba por las cortinas, iluminando cada minimo rincon de la habitacion, entrando hacia el cuarto que compartian ciertos amantes.

Las sabanas de la cama comenzaban a revolverse y de entre tanto astrago salio una cabellera azul, un hombre de tez blanca y profundos ojos azules recargo su espalda en el marco de la cama.

Parpadeo varias veces para asimilar los rayos del sol que se estampaban en su cara. ¿Tan rapido y ya era de dia? ¿Cuantas horas durmio?

Es mas, ¿A que hora llego al departamento? Ni siquiera quiso pensarlo, no recuerda la hora en la que se colo en la cama. No recordaba nada.

Giro su rostro para ver en el buro un reloj con la hora 11:54 a.m. marcada y una caja de cigarrillos. Vaya que se le hizo tarde. Pero bueno no era como si se lamentara, encendio un cigarro para disfrutar del humo que soportaba en la garganta y que exhalaba por la nariz. La sensacion lo invadia de lleno, hasta que sintio un roze de piel ajena sobre su pierna. Dejo el cigarro sobre un cenicero y busco la punta de la sabana, sonrio al ver salir un pie cuando comenzo a jalarla.

La tomo con fuerza y la jalo rapido para ver la silueta que se encontraba bajo ella.

No pudo evitar morderse los labios al apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia que se hallaba de espaldas a el.

Con miradas suaves recorria cada parte de su cuerpo grabando cada parte de el en su corazon, se acerco un poco para acariciar las hebras naranjas, ¡Por dios! le agradaba ver su cabello repartido por la cama, la chica giro hacia el despertando poco a poco.

Su rostro inocente lo hizo estremecer asi que no dudo en besar sus labios. La pelinaranja termino por despertarse mostrando sus ojos plateados que brillaban con el sol. No se sorprendio para nada al ver al ojiazul encima de ella, ya no era novedad. Pero no era como si le desagradara, hasta eso, amaba ver a su novio tratando de dominarla. Era algo atrevido y sexy de su parte.

-buenos dias… extraño- saludo algo adormilada.

-buenos dias extraña- contesto sonriente plantando un dulce beso en su frente -¿Dormiste bien?- cuestiono mientras quitaba algunos mechones de fleco que tenia en su cara.

-No hasta que llegaste tu… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto la ojigris recargandose sobre sus codos mientras lo veia con una cara seria.

-Sabes como tardan esas personas Orihime…-decia separandose un poco de ella.

-Pudiste haber llamado…- susurro indiferente e inflando sus mejillas.

-¿Enserio quieres discutir sobre eso? ¿Ahora?- ni hablar. El no estaba para discuciones en ese momento.

-No es justo, solo tu tienes derecho a llegar tarde… no te obedecere la proxima vez- la pelinaranja se sento sobre la cama y cruzo sus brazos mientras hacia un extraño puchero, que para Grimmjow era algo extraño, pero sensual.

-¡Claro! Soy el mayor despues de todo- el chico poso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza recargandose sobre ellos.

-Tu sabes que no me refiero a edades Grimmjow- Oh no, lo habia dicho. La manera en que cambia su apodo por su nombre y el tono de su voz a uno enojado mientras arruga ligeramente su ceño eran signos de seriedad en Orihime. Osea en este caso enfado. No se veia furiosa, ni siquiera lo parecia. Pero para Grimmjow quien vivia con ella dia a dia era cuidate o sufre las consecuencias.

-Amor no te enojes…- clamaba el chico tratando de convencerla pero en cambio la ojigris le enseño la lengua dandole la espalda aun sentada en la cama.

-Te das cuenta que en este mes solo hemos tenido dos citas… las pocas veces que te eh visto es dormido en esta cama Grimmjow, te estas alejando- pronuncio Orihime con un eje de tristeza en su voz. Y era cierto, Grimmjow estaba a punto de graduarse en unos cuatro meses mas, despues de todo es un año mayor que Orihime. Ella sabia que tiempo libre era con lo que menos contaria, pero le era doloroso, despues de todo era su novia. Si sabes que estaras muy ocupado por tu carrera, deberias hacer un pequeño espacio para compartirlo con tu persona amada ¿no?

Era cruel, el tiempo que los separaba era muy cruel, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Orihime. Refleciono un poco sobre ello, suspiro, sabia que toda la culpa no era de el. Era muy tonto enojarse ahora, y el tenia razon, de nada sirve discutir sobre ello en ese momento.

Grimmjow se acerco poco a poco a la pelinaranja para abrazarla por la espalda, recargo su barbilla en su hombro derecho y beso su mejilla.

-¿Quieres que te lo compense?- pregunto un tanto travieso el ojiazul al oido de la chica.

-¿Crees poder compensarme?- bufo risueña la ojigris -¿y como planeas hacer eso?- cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-Pues no se…- Orihime dio un pequeño respingo al sentir una leve caricia por su ombligo –Como tu quieras…- mordio levemente su oreja y se recargo en el respaldo de la cama con Orihime encima.

-Ahh…- suspiro la ojigris revolviendo las sabanas con el movimiento de sus piernas. El hombre de tez blanca estaba a punto de bajar para besar su espalda pero la pelinaranja fue mas rapida y logro safarse de su fuerte agarre.

-¡Hoy no!- dijo totalmente sonrojada hasta la medula.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto con una sonrisa que hizo helar el cuerpo de Orihime, la ojigris asintio no muy segura tapando sus pechos con sus manos – no te ves muy convencida…- solto de golpe mirandola de pies a cabeza.

-P-Por supuesto que lo estoy… ademas no es como si te necesitara por siempre- dijo convenciendose de lo que habia mencionado riendo de forma sarcastica.

-Tu no pero yo si…- la ojigris se sonrojo por sus palabras sintiendose debil ante su fulminante mirada, Grimmjow extendio su mano tomando su brazo izquierdo atrayendola hacia si –Asi que, si no quieres continuar, tendras que besarme- contesto jalando a la chica haciendo que se posara sobre sus piernas para tenerla mas cerca.

-mmm…- pronuncio con una cara pensativa mientras lo veia con una ceja levantada -Esta bien, solo uno pequeño…- decia con un ceño fruncido y carmin en sus mejillas, recargo sus manos sobre su abdomen sintiendo los musculos al tacto, trato de concentrarse en sus labios y no en su fuerte torso, comenzo ah acercarse para besarlo, pero paró al escuchar una risita por parte de el -¿Qué es tan divertido?- cuestiono irritada.

-Nada nada…- comento risueño mientras la pelinaranja lo observaba incredula -Es solo que haces cualquier cosa para evitar contacto con mi piel, pero eso es imposible Orihime- reia el ojiazul acariciando su mejilla sonrojada.

-Claro que no es imposible… si se puede- contesto haciendo puchero.

-¿Viendo esto aun lo crees posible?- decia mientras apuntaba con su barbilla hacia abajo, la pelinaranja comenzo a seguir con la vista el lugar que le indicaba el peliazul. Al instante se enrojecio por completo al ver sus enormes pechos recargados en su torso. Grimmjow rio mas haciendola sonrojar hasta la medula. ¡Pero que vergûenza!

-E-eso y-y-yo n-no…- balbuceaba la chica totalmente roja sobre el ojiazul, estaba a punto de irse, queria huir de ese lugar, los nervios la invadian y comenzo a temblar, lo peor es que sabia que el los sentiria, sus incontrolables nervios. Despues de todo estaba encima de el.

Pero el peliazul fue mas rapido y rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la ojigris en un abrazo, impidiendole salida alguna.

El tenia razon, era imposible evitar el contacto con la piel. Y mas cuando ambos entes se hallaban desnudos.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron, su mente viajaba a un lugar desconocido, y en lo unico que podia pensar era en rozar sus labios.

Con un movimiento leve acerco a la chica a milimetros de su rostro, podia ver lo sonrojada que estaba, su labio inferior le temblaba un poco, eso no podia pasar, estaba con el despues de todo.

Se atrevio a romper la distancia abriendo sus labios con su lengua y pronunciando un dulce -_besame-_para luego juntar ambos labios en un exquisito beso.

Orihime acaricio cada contorno de sus musculos, ese hombre era tan varonil, que podia volverla loca en cualquier momento. Fue subiendo sus manos de su abdomen hasta su pecho y de este hasta detrás de su cuello, alcanzando las rebeldes hebras azules jalandolas sin compasion alguna.

El beso se intensifico cuando Grimmjow decidio aventurar su lengua dentro de la cavidad sabor vainilla. Dulce y amargo. Eso era lo que representaban ellos.

La pelinaranja erguio su espalda al sentir el roze de la mano del ojiazul sobre su pierna. Esto ya iba para mas. Esto, tal vez, ya no podria parar.

Sus labios eran exquisitos pero su cuello de porcelana era su perdicion. Sin mas bajo para morder el blanco cuello, haciendo que Orihime hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás, dejandole el paso libre mientras apretaba y enrredaba fuertemente sus cabellos.

-G-Grimmjow Ahh…- susurro haciendo eco en la tibia habitacion. Orihime miraba hacia al techo sintiendo su frenetica respiracion. No tardo un minuto en pensar por todo lo que habian pasado hasta ahora. Desde su amistad, hasta su noviazgo. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante, estaba preocupada. Su amor por ella no podia esfumarse tan facilmente, por que él la amaba ¿cierto?

« _¿Por qué mi corazon no late como antes? ¿Por qué la inseguridad invade mi alma? ¿Por qué todo es tan diferente? Quiero escapar… este sentimiento, me traga viva. No puedo seguir asi, debo decírselo, mi inseguridad. Pero no puedo. Soy una cobarde. No puedo dejarlo ir. Yo lo amo. Ni siquiera eh pensado en que algun dia, nuestro cuento de hadas se extinga para siempre. No se lo entregare a nadie. El me pertenece. El es **mio**._

_¿Sabes…? Solo quiero monopolizarte… aun si me llamas egoista, lo aceptare. No puedo entregarte, y esa es la verdad. Pero se que tu me amas, o al menos eso quiero pensar. Por eso, contestame Grimmjow, ¿Por qué tus caricias se sienten tan ajenas? ¿Por qué el escucharte decir "Te amo" me suena tan indiferente? Quiero que me digas que lo que pienso no es verdad. Que es solo otra loca idea de mi cabeza. Besame y dime que me quieres. Tu no puedes abandonarme, no cuando me perteneces_»

Sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes, tanto que alcanzaron los oidos del ojiazul. No lo penso dos veces, y dejo de besar su cuello para tomarla por los hombros y mirarla a la cara. Ella estaba llorando, sus mejillas humedecian con facilidad, y su cuerpo se sintio tan fragil entre sus brazos.

-¿Orihime… que pasa?- pregunto indiferente al compartamiento de la ojigris, ella no lo miraba a los ojos, cada que podia evitaba su mirada y eso le preocupo, asi que tomo su menton girandolo para que se concentrara solamente en sus ojos, en aquellos hermosos zafiros que ella juro siempre amar. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada?

-T-tu…- susurro inaudible la pelinaranja escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo, no queria que el la viera en ese estado, no cuando dudaba de la persona que ama -¿t-tu a-aun me… amas?- cuestiono sonrojada alejandolo con sus manos para apreciar mas su rostro. No podia aceptar una falsa respuesta, el debia contestar con la verdad. Asi ella lo podria ver, tras esos zafiros que la enloquecen, tras esas hermosas joyas que no le podian mentir, la verdad que tanto anhela en su corazon.

El peliazul tomo su rostro con ambas manos, y se acerco para besarla tiernamente, el no era un hombre de muchas palabras, sus sentimientos los expresaba con acciones, pero si por ella fuera, se esforzaría para que las palabras que el denota como cursis salgan por su boca. No importa que tipo de romanticoneadas sean, el no permitiria verla llorar de nuevo, ya no.

-no entiendo por que me haces esa pregunta…- dijo juntando sus frentes, removiendo sus lagrimas –Pero nunca debes dudar sobre eso Orihime… Te amo, y nada hara que cambie este sentimiento- su corazon dio un vuelco, podia ver la tristeza, el dolor que transmitian los grisaceos de la pelinaranja.

«_Yo de verdad soy un poco hombre… si tan solo **ella** no hubiera regresado a mi vida… en estos momentos yo no estaria hiriendo a Orihime, ella no se merece esto, yo no soy digno de sus lagrimas. ¿Por qué el reencuentro con aquel pasado me hace dudar sobre mi presente? Yo no debo abandonar a Orihime, yo… yo… la amo. No puedo dudar, esta persona, es la mujer mas bella de todo el universo. _

_Soy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado. No dejare que un pasado, haga que pierda lo que es mio por derecho. Ese pasado no puede vencerme, por mas que lo haya amado por muchos años, no podra llevarme de nuevo. Yo juro protejerla, no importa si es de mi mismo, la protegere de todo mal que se atreva a residir en ella. Por que ella es mia. Y nadie podra arrebatarme lo que es mio_»

Grimmjow la abrazo, como nunca antes lo habia hecho. Ambos dudaban, ambos sentian esa estupida inseguridad. Ellos no debian estar sintiendo eso. Ellos se amaban. Y nada lo podra cambiar.

-Te amo Grimmjow…- pronuncio Orihime aferrandose aquel abrazo, como si quisiera que durara para siempre y que esos brazos nunca mas la soltaran, jamas –Grimmjow & Orihime para siempre ¿Verdad?- pregunto la ojigris con su rostro sonrojado sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazon.

-Si… para siempre- repitio Grimmjow haciendo una sonrisa con una mueca, tratando de soportar el inmenso nudo que se habia formado en su garganta.

* * *

><p>1:37 p.m. Cafeteria de la UT<p>

Era casi su hora del almuerzo, habia esperado horas por ella. Bueno decir horas es mentira, de hecho llevaba unos veinte minutos que para ella eran como horas. Su clase de "Dibujo natural" estaba por empezar en media hora, y ella ni sus luces. –_Ash! Esa Orihime, le dije que no se le olvidara que teniamos que dar clase hoy… ¡Demonios!_- pensaba una pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en una mesa de la cafeteria de la universidad, estaba sola, y miraba hacia todos lados. En la mesa se encontraba una hamburguesa doble con queso y sin pepinillos, un refresco y algunos cuadernos.

Ni siquiera habia tocado su comida, tanto era su preocupacion por el trabajo que no habia comido en todos esos minutos. –_Vamos Orihime ¿Dónde estas?_- se preguntaba internamente pensando en como reprender a la ojigris en cuanto llegara.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que ya no se encontraba sola en aquella mesa.

-¿Y… que haces Tatsuki?- pregunto una voz varonil haciendo que la chica escupiera toda su bebida.

-¿Ichigo? Desde cuando… ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono levantando una ceja ante el pelinaranja.

-Yo te hize esa pregunta primero- pronuncio sonriente mientras se recargaba sobre sus manos.

-¡Aish que fastidio! ¿Sabes Ichigo? No estoy de humor para tus inutiles juegos mentales- grito con fastidio viendolo con una cara ignorante y comenzando a buscar de nuevo a cierta pelinaranja.

-¡Uy que genio!- burlaba ichigo ganandose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelinegra –Pero bueno yo contestare primero… estoy aquí para comer ¿y tu?- cuestiono sudando frio, la mirada de aquella mujer podria llegar a ser peligrosa.

-Espero a una amiga…- decia mientras seguia buscando con su mirada –es solo que no ah llegado a ninguna clase hasta ahora, y me preocupa…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un lijero sonrojo.

-¿Una amiga?- reia Ichigo a lo que tatsuki se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo jodidamente gracioso en eso? -¿Tu tienes amig… ¡Auu! Eso dolio Tatsuki- se quejaba el ojimarron sobandose su brazo por el golpe que habia recibido hace unos momentos.

-¡Pues si tengo! ¡Idiota!- contesto enfadada cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya ya… y dime Tatsuki ¿es linda?- la pelinegra suspiro, este hombre ya se habia ganado el apodo de "Don juan"por toda la universidad. Y no era mentira, las mesas de alrededor estaban llenas de mujeres que solo se enfocaban en la suya especialmente, eso lo comprobaba.

Por un momento una idea bizarra habia pasado por su mente haciendola reir.

¿Y si Ichigo conociera a Orihime? ¿Qué expresion pondria? Eso seria divertido de ver, ademas ella es el tipo perfecto que cumple con todas las caracteristicas que espera el cabeza de Zanahoria en una mujer. Lo mas espectacular, es que Orihime puede ser su tipo por fuera, pero por dentro es demasiado dificil, a lo que Ichigo se rendiria facilmente. A parte se le olvidaba algo importante, Orihime tenia novio. Por lo que sucediera algo entre esos dos, era casi imposible.

-¡Ohh Ichigo!, ella es la mas linda del planeta- canturreaba de manera sarcastica pero verdadera, por que era cierto. Orihime era la mujer mas bella del planeta.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por que nunca me la presentaste?- pregunto curioso el hombre de cabello naranja, por que si era linda, deberia ser para Kurosaki Ichigo ¿verdad?

-Por que hay un ligero problema…- comento alzandose un poco para verlo a los ojos. Ichigo mostraba una cara serio, queria conocer a esa mujer. A esa a la que le llaman "la mas linda del planeta".

-No me digas… Estas enamorada de ella- comento burlon haciendo sonrojar y enfurecer a la pelinegra.

-¡Por supuesto que no Idiota!- contesto tratando de cubrir sus rostro sonrojado -¡Ella tiene novio!- dijo casi gritando la noticia para el pelinaranja.

Pero el nunca escucho esas palabras, y no era por que no le resulto divertido o algo, era por que no estaba prestando atencion, aquella persona que acababa de llegar a la cafeteria le habia arrebatado todos sus sentidos. El danzon de sus caderas al caminar hacian compas con sus ojos, la hermosura de esos labios que clamaban por ser besados. Era ella, la chica de la noche antepasada.

Pero lo que lo impacto por completo, fueron esos ojos color plata puestos solo en el.

Ella lo veia a el, sabia que existia. -_¿Habra recordado la noche antepasada, que ahora viene a seguirme?_- pensaba el cazanova sintiendose un poco alegre.

Lo mejor fue que aun no separaban la mirada, y que estaba a casi un metro de llegar a su lado. Se acercaba. Ella estaba ahí, eso era nuevo para el. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Dio el ultimo paso que debio haber dado, y como lo predijo estaba ahí parada a un costado de su mesa.

-¡Hola Tatsuki!- saludo la chica totalmente energica.

El mujeriego de Ichigo salio de su trance al ver que sus labios no lo clamaban a el, para nada. Y por alguna razon le molesto.

-¡Orihime! Pero horas son estas de llegar mujer… me tenias preocupada- comento suspirando la pelinegra quien se sentia aliviada de verla ahí.

-¿Preocupada?- cuestiono la ojigris sintiendo extraño el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Si, despues de todo tu no eres de esas personas que se pierden las clases por cualquier cosa- recitaba la chica tocando su barbilla – por lo que pense que te habia ocurrido algo-

-¿A mi? Jaja claro que no Tatsuki, estoy bien- decia la pelinaranja con una pequeña gota en su cabeza, rio un poco por el comentario de su amiga y despues bajo la mirada hacia la persona que se hallaba sentada en la mesa -¿Qué no piensas saludar kurosaki-kun?- pregunto risueña la ojigris haciendo que Ichigo se ruborizara al escuchar su nombre.

-H-Hola Inoue- saludo recargando su boca en su mano y mirando hacia otro lado para esconder su sonrojo.

-Creo que me perdi de algo, ¿Desde cuando se conocen?- parace que el plan bizarro de tatsuki se habia cumplido mucho antes de lo esperado.

-Desde antier, Kurosaki-kun me antendio cuando fui a comprar dulces- sonreia la chica como si comer dulces de noche fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Comprando Pocky's de nuevo? Sabes que a eso no se le puede llamar cena- regañaba Tatsuki a la pequeña Orihime.

Ichigo miraba la escena entre ambas chicas, se le hizo extraño esa actuacion de Tatsuki con otra persona que no sea el. Es como si ella confiara plenamente en inoue, tal como lo hace con el.

-Realmente viendolas asi paracen dos hermanas discutiendo- pensaba Ichigo mientras reia solo obtuviendo la atencion de las chicas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?- interrogo la pelinegra tronando sus dedos haciendo sudar frio al ojimarron.

-Nada, es solo que te vez diferente tatsuki- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que no fue ignorada por la pelinaraja –te vez feliz-

-Es obvio ¿no? Estoy con Orihime despues de todo- comento la chica sentandose para devorar su hamburguesa.

-Tatsuki y Kurusaki-kun se llevan muy bien, ¿son conocidos?- cuestiono Orihime tomando asiento a un lado de Tatsuki.

-Si, bueno somos mas que eso ¿Cómo decirlo?- Ichigo trataba de explicar pero al parecer estaba fallando en eso.

-Orihime, somos como hermanos- Tatsuki sonreia casi tiernamente –nos conocemos desde pequeños ¿verdad idiota?-

-Si si… desde ahí hemos sido los mejores amigos- reia ichigo tomando un poco de su refresco.

-Wow ah eso si se le puede llamar amistad- comentaba la pelinaranja – yo nunca tuve ah alguien asi, hasta ahora que conoci a Tatsuki-

-Bueno entonces ya es legal, Orihime tu eres mi mejor amiga mujer, e Ichigo es mi mejor amigo hombre- los tres entes sonreian ante el alegre comentario, no les molestaba en lo absoluto. Se sentian felices, casi como una pequeña familia. La mas alegre era Orihime, ya que nunca pudo experimentar algo asi. Hasta ahora –Asi que ustedes dos traten de llevarse bien ¿Comprenden?-

-¡Claro!- comentaron al unisono sorprendiendose de su extraña conexión, Tatsuki los veia por el rabillo del ojo, ciertamente pensaba que, si Orihime no tuviera novio, ambos pelinaranjas harian una muy buena pareja.

Pero la realidad era que lo tenia, y que eso no iba a terminar. Conocia a Grimmjow, era arrogante y presumido, y sobre todo muy orgulloso, Orihime siempre negaba que esa era su actitud, pero a como sus ojos lo veian era de esa manera y nada mas. Ademas estaba segura de que el comportamiento dulce de Grimmjow solo salia cuando estaba a lado de Orihime.

Ella tenia el poder de ablandar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Era tan buena persona que ni siquiera una misera araña era capaz de lastimarla.

Tatsuki se preocupaba por ella, sabia que por naturaleza ella era de esa manera, tan dulce y gentil, y eso no era malo, pero un dia eso hara que ella caiga en la desgracia, de eso estaba segura. Podia ser su punto fuerte pero tambien era su punto debil. Pero no le importaba por que la protegeria, de eso no habia duda.

Los tres jovenes comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas triviales sin ninguna importancia, en algunas ocaciones Orihime decia que Tatsuki era como la mama de todos, haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra, Ichigo apoyaba su idea pero el pagaba las concecuencias. De vez en cuando Tatsuki solo comia para permitir hablar a los pelinaranjas para que se conocieran mas, y vaya que lo hicieron, eran tan compatibles y ellos ni idea, eso les sorprendio un poco, pero al momento de hablar mas y mas otra cosa coincidente en ellos le sorprendia una tras otra, tras otra. Tanto que se sintieron amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

La platica seguia asi tan interesante que la palabra "parar" no encajaba ahí para nada. Pero el tiempo fue muy duro con ellos, y el almuerzo ya habia terminado. La campanilla casi hacia eco en sus oidos, como si el tiempo fuera a detenerse para dejarlos compartir unas palabras mas. Pero era imposible. Ya habia terminado.

-Ahh… quede tan llena- comento Tatsuki sobando su estomago con una mano.

-yo tambien- decia Orihime siguiendole la corriente a su amiga.

-Yo aun tengo hambre- Ichigo rio por la cara asqueada de tatsuki.

-¡Eso es imposible Kurosaki-kun! No puedes comer tanto te puede hacer mal- comento Orihime tratando de cuidar la salud del pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo, no comere otro pedazo de pizza- decia el pelinaranja agitando sus manos en negacion con una gota en su cabeza.

-Moo Kurosaki-kun y asi quieres ser doctor- pronunciaba la ojigris mordiendo el borde de su popote –nunca eh conocido a un doctor obeso-

-Pero Orihime si los hay… ¿no conoces al doctor Simi?- cuestiono la pelinegra haciendo que pensara para recordar.

-¡AH! ¿El bigotudo?- contesto la pelinaranja recordando.

-Si ese, el esta obeso- pronuncio Tatsuki.

-Es cierto… escucha Kurosaki-ku- Orihime recargo su cuerpo en la mesa para estar cerca de Ichigo mostrando un poco de su inmenso escote, dejando pasmasdo al pelinaranja –Por ninguna razon te vayas a convertir como el doctor Simi ¿Entiendes?- el rostro de la ojigris se mostraba tan serio y tierno a la vez que nadie podia negarcele.

-S-Si…- contesto el pelinaranja mirando hacia otro lado, ¿acaso era de doble sentido su posicion? El enserio no podia evitar mirar ese escote.

Un tumulto de chicas llamo la atencion de los tres jovenes, unas corrian con desesperacion, otras gritaban un fuerte "Kya" por toda la cafeteria, era casi como si una estrella fuera entrando a esa humilde cafeteria.

-¿Quién podra ser?- pregunto Tatsuki por el gran alboroto –Debe ser alguien guapo para causar tanta conmocion- decia mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre su mano.

Al parecer el causante de tanto escandalo era un hombre, despues de todo las unicas que gritaban eran las mujeres. Los jovenes miraban hacia la puerta tratando de ver quien era, pero nada, no se veia absolutamente nada, todo gracias a esas locas con hormonas alborotadas.

-Sea quien sea no me interesa…-pronuncio Ichigo un tanto enojado por saber que alguien mas causaba tanto alboroto como el. Al menos con las chicas.

Pero se sintio aliviado, despues de todo Inoue estaba delante de el, sentada en la misma mesa, almorzando con el. Aunque ya halla terminado la hora del almuerzo.

Por un momento se olvido de toda la conmocion que el causaba al entrar en la cafeteria, ya eso no le importaba, no mientras Inoue no estuviera ahí. Por que po alguna razon, si ella no estaba, no tenia sentido seguir.

-¿Tu quien crees que sea Orihime?- cuestiono Tatsuki tratando de desifrar al ente detrás de la puerta.

-¿Yo? Ni idea…- pronuncio la chica aun mordiendo su popote.

Pero dejo de hacerlo en cuanto escucho el nombre de la persona que se dirigia a la cafeteria. "Ahí viene" gritaba una, "Es Grimmjow" grito otra. Era él. Su novio. Siempre haciendo entradas grandes causando emocion a cada paso que daba.

Aveces piensa seriamente en lo que Tatsuki le ah dicho, en que era presumido y orgulloso. Pero se olvido de eso en cuanto escucho el rechinido de las puertas, y los fuertes gritos que aumentaron a su llegada. Pero que chicas mas estupidas, ¿que no saben que la preparatoria se habia quedado atrás? Ahora estaban en universidad, no era para que hicieran tanto desorden.

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio a su llegada, como si les gustara verlo caminar. Orihime escuchaba sus pasos como un eco que resonaba en el silencio de la cafeteria, su cuerpo se tenso ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Acaso habia ido a buscarla? No eso era imposible, él no era asi.

Ichigo miro extraño a la pelinaranja, su rostro habia palidecido un poco y sus manos le temblaban. ¿Por qué?

-Inoue…- la ojigris salto al escuchar su nombre, miro los ojos color marron que le aseguraban que estaria bien, que no debia preocuparse. ¿Pero por que en esos marrones veia todo lo que en aquellos azules buscaba? Era raro. Era como si Ichigo y ella, fueran almas gemelas. Conectadas por un mismo sentimiento. Un sentimiento que aun desconocia, y que quisiera conocer.

Los pasos pararon, y el silencio perduro, hasta que el hombre de cabellera azul la llamara haciendo eco de él en toda la cafeteria.

-Orihime…- pronuncio alargando su mano, Grimmjow la veia de espaldas pero estaba seguro de que voltearia en cualquier momento, y como lo predijo asi fue. La pelinaranja lo veia con un pequeño ceño fruncido –ven Orihime…- volvio a pronunciar, mirandola a los ojos haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

Ichigo se mantenia al tanto de la situacion, y no pudo evitar sentirse irritado por la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, tan liberal, tal acostumbrado.

¿Qué era ese hombre de ella? ¿Por qué demonios llega y le habla a la persona de la que tal vez este enamorado?

Observo como Orihime se levanto de su silla para caminar hacia aquella mano que se extendia solo para ella. Le molesto, en esos momentos todo comenzo a molestarle.

-Tatsuki…- llamo el pelinaranja -¿Cuál era ese pequeño problema del que mencionaste antes?- cuestiono viendo con una mirada que cortaria si pudiera.

-¿Qué no estabas poniendo atencion idiota?- regaño tatsuki algo rabiada, Grimmjow le molestaba, y mas su forma de actuar. La pelinegra se volteo para mirar al peliazul que recibia con un abrazo a su querida amiga Orihime –Él- pronuncio rabiada.

-¿Uh?- exclamo el ojimarron sin entenderle aun.

-Él es el problema Ichigo, el **novio** de Orihime- pronuncio como si las palabras hecharan fuego de su boca.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando por unos minutos mas. Pero no podia seguir viendo, por que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento correria para partirle el trasero a ese imbecil. Asi que se levanto irritado para salir de ese lugar, pero antes dio una ultima mirada, y como si él supiera cruzo su mirada azul con la suya marron, ambas chocaron, ninguna era compatible.

Ichigo sabia que eso no era mas que una advertencia, una que tendra que ignorar. Grimmjow sonrio sarcastico, despues se concentro en Orihime cuidando de que el pelinaranja los viera, tomo su rostro delicadamente y la beso. Frente ah aquel hombre que merodeaba alrededor de ella. Al igual que una insignificante mosca.

El pelinaranja gruño sabia que no podria hacer nada, asi que desparecio.

Tatsuki, quien estubo al tanto de todo, no pudo resolver el misterio tras el enojo del pelinaranja. Pero de algo estaba segura, ni ella ni él, aceptaban a Grimmjow. Ah ese maldito bastardo.

-¿Por qué tan repentino?- cuestiono la pelinaranja toda roja por ser besada frente a una multitud mientras se escondia en el cuello de Grimmjow.

-No lo se, vi tus labios, y se me antojaron- reia el ojiazul buscando con la mirada a Ichigo, quien al parecer ya no estaba, bien se habia desecho de otra mosca mas –vamonos…- susurro para Orihime jalandola hacia la salida.

La ojigris solo pudo despedirse de Tatsuki con la mano, trato de despedirse del pelinaranja pero por alguna razon el ya no estaba ahí, habia desaparecido. Bueno ya podra hablar con el en otra ocacion.

* * *

><p>Ambos novios salieron del edificio para hablar. Grimmjow volteo para mirar a Orihime que se encontraba un tanto pensativa.<p>

-¿En que piensas?- interrogo acercandose un poco a ella.

-¿Eh? En nada…- respondio no tan segura.

-¿Piensas en él?- cuestiono mirandola a los ojos, la pelinaranja lo veia sorprendida ¿a quien se refiria?

-¿Uh? ¿De quien hablas?- Orihime se sintio ofendida, ella nunca pensaria en alguien mas que en el ¿verdad?

-hablo del idiota que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que tu- pronuncio escupiendo las palabras como insultos, los ojos de la pelinaranja se abrieron inmensamente al escuchar lo mencionado.

No estaba sorprendida por la manera en que lo dijo, estaba sorprendida por que era cierto. Ella pensaba en Ichigo por sobre Grimmjow. En el instante en que el ojiazul habia dicho –Vamonos- ella solo pudo pensar en Ichigo, por que lo iba a dejar atrás, por que se quedaria en esa mesa solamente con Tatsuki. Y por alguna razon no queria eso, por que queria estar con el.

Con él, todo era diferente, la sensacion de lleno al estar a su lado, no se comparaba con la de Grimmjow, era mucho mejor, y eso no le importaba. Aunque Grimmjow fuera su novio, no le importo.

-Y-Yo no pensaba en nadie- pronuncio un tanto enojada –Ademas el no es un idiota, no hables mal de las personas antes de conocerlas- decia regañandolo.

-No me importa, el estaba contigo, cosa que no deberia pasar- Grimmjow se habia acercado lo suficiente como para besarla pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo ahí mirandola.

-¿No pararas esto verdad?- susurro la ojigris con un eje de tristeza.

-Exactamente ¿Parar que?- cuestiono el hombre tomando su cintura.

-Tus estupidos celos- con sus manos retiro el agarre retrocediendo un paso –estoy cansada de ellos ¿sabes?-

-Orihime es normal Soy tu novio ¿Qué esperabas?- gritaba, el volvia a gritarle. Eran tan frustrantes sus discuciones.

-No es normal que alejes a todos los hombres que se me acerquen Grimmjow, ¿Acaso no confias en mi?- Oh no, la desbordante sensacion de romper en llanto la estaba invadiendo, este amor tan complicado.

-Por supuesto que si, pero…- Grimmjow comenzo a tomar su cabello se sentia cabreado - ¡Demonios!-

-Pues si en serio confias en mi, no lo parece…- contesto triste aun en la decadencia – No debiste haber venido-

-Pues perdon por molestarte mientras disfrutabas de la compañía de otro hombre que no es tu novio- gritaba rabiado dando vueltas para controlar su ira.

-¡Al menos el no me trata de la manera en la que tu me tratas ahora!- de esa manera, ella no se reconocia.

-¡Entonces ve con el Orihime y has todo lo que quieras, no me importa si te revuelcas con el!- la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿Es que acaso no pararan? Las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, el nunca le habia dicho algo como eso, algo tan hiriente.

El era tan inmaduro y estupido, pero siempre fue especial.

Al menos para ella.

¿Dónde quedo el hombre que le regalaba palabras que la hacian sonreir?

Se sentia idiota, ¿Acaso fue engañada todo este tiempo?

-Escucha Orihime yo…- decia sintiendose culpable de haberla hecho llorar, una vez mas.

-¿Quién eres?- pronuncio la pelinaranja escondiendo su rostro tras su flequillo.

-Orihime…- trato de acercarse pero…

-¡No me toques!- decia llorosa viendolo a los ojos –yo ya no te conozco, ya no eres el Grimmjow del que me enamore…- sus hirientes palabras eran como una carcel para el ojiazul.

-Lose… ni siquiera me conozco ahora mismo, por eso… tendras que escoger- Grimmjow la miro serio, ella aun lloraba y al se le ocurre ponerla a escoger.

-¿Escoger…? ¿Acaso estas demente?- cuestiono aun dolida por sus palabras, de verdad que era otra persona. La que tenia frente suyo.

-Si… Orihime escoge, ¿sera él o yo?- por primera vez en su vida, Grimmjow se sentia inseguro en hacer una pregunta, por que la respuesta le causaba tanto terror que, ni siquiera sabia como reaccionaria. Pero era su culpa, eran sus celos los que lo llevaron hasta esta situacion, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con la boca cerrada, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-A-Asi que es asi como lo pones…- Orihime trataba de ser fuerte, se sentia debastada por la pregunta, pero el ya la habia pronunciado asi que ya no habia marcha atrás «_y pensar que esta mañana juramos un Grimmjow & Orihime para siempre… esto destruye mi __corazón_» pensaba la pelinaranja abrazandose a ella misma tratando de sacar la fuerza necesaria para pronunciar las palabras que tenia listas en su cabeza,

–Lo siento Grimmjow…- esa era la primera vez que el hombre de cabellos azules sintio la sorpresa en su rostro, sus ojos azules se abrieron a lo maximo, ella preferia a ese pelinaranja antes que a el.

–Pero… lo escojo a él-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿merece review? aww digan que si XD! denle algo a esta pobre escritora :D!<p>

jajaaja ya me voy que tengo sueño son las 12 D: y con el frió me da mas sueñito :3 !NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR LECTORES DE MI CORAZÓN x3!

Duerman o despierten bien O.o

Matta ne~~


End file.
